Who Are You Really?
by levichansan
Summary: It's a school to detain the absolute worst teenagers. You know, the ones that are threats to the government. Stripped of everything and barcoded like a damn animal but we still get the the benefit of an education. Yes, educate the ones that have any promise of corrupting your system. Give them the inteligence to back up their crime. But how'd this guy end up in here anyways?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This fic will contain swearing, violence, gore, angst, smut and more.**

Crumbling brick walls the colour of a rusty red, towering high over the teenagers that were stuck here. A place for the worst of the worst. The broken fuck ups that couldn't be fixed and the delinquents that couldn't be tamed.

Every kid nineteen and under with a past of anything that fucked up the systems perfect record was crammed into this shit hole they call a school. Stripped of anything good remaining in their lives to be detained. Dust under the rug.

Of course, I was no exception. They take away your rights, then crush any freedom you delusionally thought you had to begin with. The governments absolute no tolerance level slamming hard into the faces of everyone here. The rules of authority exercised at this school more than anywhere else.

The rest of the town living their chipper lives pretending we don't exsist; the government showing that the town they live in is safe and proper without so much as a wrinkle on the blinding sheet of lies they lay over this peice of shit town.

They even have the nerve to barcode us, numbering us off like fucking animals gaining entrance to the slaughter house. What a joke. At least they had the decency to place them in less noticable areas, like the back of the neck, or the wrist.

At least they didn't have the inteligence to make it a package deal and add tracking devices along with the stamp of detainment. No, they were only for numbering you off, keeping tabs on everyone to keep them in line.

The irony that they drill into your head that you don't belong, that you were never meant to even be born makes bouts of irratic laughter fall from my mouth because they still give us an opportunity to be educated. Yes, we still get the benefit of education coming in the form of half assed lectures from teachers that don't get paid enough shoved down our throats.

I mean, why give the same people fucking up your system the inteligence to back it up, anyway? The government really doesn't make any fucking sense. But I've learned to live this way and having been stuck in here for so long it just becomes normal.

It's normal to get up at six in the morning everyday. It's normal to have almost every student body in the building avoid me. I've grown up here and that's given me the time to build up a mighty reputation. I don't mind though, because people anger me.

Anyone who knows of me knows that I will fight, and I will kill; so they utterly avoid me. A bell chimes loud and shrill, announcing that it is time to wake up. Of course I'm already awake, having been laying in bed thinking for some time now. I sit up, stretching out my limbs and I can feel it in the air.

The excitment filling up the dorm rooms is almost potent, because today is the day that we get new students, and it's been a hell of a long time since anyone new has come here. Since this school started up, they began locking up every threat in the shape of a person they could get their hands on, and soon enough almost all the worst teens were stuck in this hell hole.

So it was rare to hear that there were some that still hadn't been snatched after all this time. Though there was always the chance that they just recently fell off the path of good and pure, but that was hardly ever the case.

I didn't want to admit it, but even I felt a bit of excitement bubble up in my stomach. I was eager to see the newbies, and in the back of my mind I was hoping that maybe one of them would challenge me. I was itching for a good fight lately.

I quickly slip on my school uniform and head down to the dining hall. While grabbing a tray and filling it with some food I flick my eyes to the clock. It was only ten minutes past six but the hall was already filling up. Everyone is eager to see the new faces, to observe who they are and how they act. I clutch the blue plastic tray holding what I assumed was a sad attempt at toast, eggs and some juice and made my way to the table I regularily sat at.

As I approached I noticed unfamiliar faces sitting there already and I scowled. I usually ate out in the courtyard, but it was getting to cold for that, so I was forced back to eating in close quarters with a bunch of other people; trying to tune everything out so I could simply eat and leave.

It was an upsetting feeling to see it wasn't the same people I usually ignored but the feeling vanished quickly enough, as I got closer and noticed they were the new students that arrived this morning and they sat vunerably, unknowingly waiting for my arrival. I plopped down and took in the sight of the two now sitting in front of me.

A small blonde boy that seemed too timid and too innocent to be here stared in my direction. He had jumped at my presence, and I watched his blue eyes swarm with fear as he pressed closer to the other beside him. Even though he seemed small and weak, he was in here for a reason.

Anyone in here was more than the regular shop lifter, or the guy that was pressured into smoking a joint at his first high school party. The people here were the ones that were vicious enough to kill, and smart enough to break the system if they were given the chance.

Which made me curious to know what he even did, but he didn't make a move to speak, so neither did I. Instead I turned my attention to the raven haired girl beside him. She was glaring me down as if she expected lasers to appear from her eyes and burn me to a crisp.

The grey in her eyes glinting with killing intent, but her face was calm and stoic. She had a scar under her right eye, and a dark red scarf that stood out from the plain black uniforms we wore. I was merely going to observe, but I got the odd feeling that we were similar, and the longer I looked at her the more I wanted to taunt her.

I pressed that feeling down for now, and focused on trying to get some information from them instead. Act nice.  
"So you're new here?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer, and take a bite of the toast on my tray. It was dry. The girl didn't move, her tray untouched, and her mouth set in a firm line. The timid one seemed to be more comfortable now though, falling for my act of playing nice.

"Yeah.." He breathed out. "It all happened so fast. I mean- My name's Armin, and this is Mikasa." He smiled softly and gestured to the ravenette that had yet to speak. She had yet to move too, and it ticked me off more than it creeped me out that she could stay so still.

"Levi." I said, nodding at Armins introduction, and that was it. We ate in silence, and I left to go for a walk in the courtyard. I rarely saw the two and we never spoke again. They even seemed to gain a fair amount of friends as the weeks swept by whenever I saw them in the hallway, or at the dining hall. That was the thing.

Even though we were all supposed criminals and terrible people, we were still teenagers. Almost all of us didn't choose this type of lifestyle. We had been given shitty choices to make or we had made some mistakes. Some people were born right into a pile of shit and left to defend for themselves. We had been thrown into a bad spot, and we had adapted.

But we were all just kids, and being locked in a gigantic building surrounded by equally enormous walls had somewhat tamed us. Those that were just defending themselves, no longer had to. Those that spent the days looking for food to keep them alive, no longer needed to. So we become docile. There isn't much to do here, so why not pretend we aren't trapped.

Ignore the few that stick out and cause trouble, and try to lead the normal teenage life you never had. That's what most of everyone here tries to do, because it was strict, and sure on the outside of these walls it was more than heavily armed, but inside it was somewhat like an ordinary school.

Mikasa and Armin seemed to do just that and I felt envious of their situation. I was one of the few that caused trouble. I didn't have, nor did I want friends. But watching others act carefree together, laughing and smiling, sometimes made me wish I had led a different life.

**Poor levi has no friends. Is there anyone out there that could appear and wiggle their way into his life? Possibly someone in the form of a green eyed boy? Yes? Okay great! I hope you are intruiged so far, see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rules brought order. With it came peace, and that gave me clarity. Clarity to see how perfect rules and order were. How much i respected them. It also gave me insight to the dipshits that create the rules. The ones that climbed to the top and listed off nonsense to protect their own sorry asses.

They called them rules, but they were really just protective barriers to the government. Don't corrupt us, don't question us, don't uncover us. But of course, with more of a bullshit way of wording things. They wanted perfection but all they figured out how to do was gain multitudes of prestige buildings and men in uniform. Distractions from the flaws.

Now I could no longer see the beauty of rules. So, rules here were not much different. We were already swept under the rug so all we were hounded with was to behave. Behave, behave, behave. Don't kill, don't fight, don't disobey.

Although nobody was too pleased, the rules were kept in place and rarely broken. You'd think that once you're stuck in here that you couldn't get much more than a slap on the wrist. So thats where the rehab facility came into place.

Everyone quickly learned that you didn't want to go there, ever, period. On top of the fact that this school is one massive hell hole, there was still quite a lot of empty space, and a lot of room for misbehaving. The rehab facility was built shortly after.

An equally gigantic hell hole. A house for solitary confinment. Each floor built specifically for certain measures of punishment. There were supposedly five floors. The higher the floor the worse the punishment. Nobody had ever been past floor three though. Nobody wanted to get that far, or to see what happened once that point was breached. Unfortunately I was closer than I'd like to be to getting to that point.

It had been two peaceful months. Two absolute months of nothing. But i felt unease creeping through my veins. It was an odd sensation. The whole school felt clouded over; glazed with a calm feeling that left the days all somewhat meshing together.

It felt like something big was going to happen, like there was a storm that was preparing itself to rage on for months. But I had thought I could be wrong. The teachers could have just gotten fed up with everyones constant bullshit and slipped some narcotics into our meals.

Maybe they were just as bored as we were because they didn't get to leave this place either. Damn, was I wrong. Something was happening, and I was getting dragged right into it.

***

I hadn't been able to sleep well lately, the unwelcome edges of insomnia creeping back into my mind. It nibbled at my flesh and tore the edges of my eyes open. So I walked. It was barely three in the morning and I snuck out easily. It was a regular occasion, and the key Hanji had given me was pretty helpful. I'd never gotten around to thanking her for it though.

Nonetheless that's how I ended up at my favourite place, the courtyard. It was almost always empty, quiet and open. I liked to come here and think, watch the stars and shit like that. Call me a romantic. But tonight was different. There was someone here, and that someone was now looking directly at me. It was dark, and I couldn't see much except a figure and foggy green eyes.

He looked at me with a calm and dazed look, as if he was sleep walking. I almost thought he was until he shook his head  
"Leave. Now." His voice tore through the silence, panic forming in his eyes as if he was just realizing my presence now. He started walking slowly towards me, arms outstretched. This caused me to take in the scene, squinting to look behind the person.

There was a gaurd, one of the ones that escorted you to the school when you first got here, laying face down in the snow beside an unfamiliar worn out backpack. Was it the new guys? There was also blood. Everywhere. My eyes snapped back to the kid in front of me. He was glaring hard, edges of anger swirling with fear. His hands were also covered in blood, along with his face and shirt.

"Why aren't you listening!?" He whispered harshly, grabbing my forearms. Anger flowed into me, and i shook off his grip.  
"Who the hell are you? What the fuck did you do?" I asked, glaring back at the scene behind him.

"Please!" He hissed, shaking me at the shoulders before running back towards the body. I contemplated doing what he said and leaving. Ignoring whatever this was and pretending it didn't happen. It was obvious that this was going to land him in the rehab facility right off the bat, and I certainly didn't want to get caught up in it.

But it was too late. More gaurds that seemingly appeared from nowhere came at us from all sides. I watched as the kid had just managed to flip over the body before being effectively pinned down. I suddenly lost my balance, realizing I was also being handcuffed and dragged toward the mess. I didn't struggle, I knew the drill.

There was a bunch of mumbled words and nods before a clear "affirmative" and we were being dragged by the arms. I caught a glimpse of the body, seeing that the eyes were scratched out, along with the jaw being broken and sitting at an akward angle. Their throat had been cut open wide as blood still gushed out of it.

It was horrid and most of it seemed unnecessary. Who the fuck is this kid, I thought. But I didn't have a chance to ask anything as I felt a hard object meet the side of my head and everything went black.

***

It was freezing cold. My head burned and my muscles ached. I groaned, trying to ease myself up only to feel that my hands were confined. Where was I anyways? Chains rattling echoed through the room and I opened my eyes, squinting at the light burning into my skull. It was pure white, small and clean.

"A-are you okay?" A timid voice came from one of the corners of the room. I glared in the voices direction, blinking away the fuzzy edges of my vision. What came into view was a scrawny boy, chained up to the wall just like me. Then I remembered.

"Who the hell are you?" My voice sounded hoarse and dry, and I coughed a few times to clear it. The kid stared hard into the white tile floor.  
"You asked that before too." He mumbled, but when I only continued to glare at him he looked up at me.

"Eren... Eren Jaeger." It was an interesting name, and I felt like I'd heard it before, but I shoved that thought aside. I needed to focus on what was going on. It was already difficult enough with this pounding headache too.  
"What did you do?" I demanded, keeping my expression neutral. Eren watched me with a sad look in his eyes but stayed silent. My eyes slowly wandered to looking at his apperance.

Taking in his features alone his eyes are the colour of the caribbean sea. Not to mention they just scream of innocence, even after recalling everything that I had just witnessed. His whole face does. He just looks so boyish and innocent.

His brown hair is hanging in his eyes and I can almost see a motherly figure standing over him, rubbing her hands through his hair lovingly while he gives her a toothy grin. He desperately needs a hair cut is what I think. But it's in stark contrast to his barcode being right under his left eye.

Why it was put there is a mystery in itself, and it pairs gruesomely with the large dark scar tearing all the way across his neck. I'm torn from thinking 'why is he here?' to 'what the fuck did he do?'. But he still hasn't answered me.

"Speak up, Jaeger." I order, catching him flinch just slightly, as if he was lost in thought. I clearly wasn't doing a good job of staying focused myself. I probably had a concussion to top it off, so I could always blame it on that.

"...I-It's not what it looks like." His brow furrows. Killing a gaurd at fucking 3 in the morning on arrival isn't what it looked like? This kid was clearly either batshit crazy, or just really good. He didn't look the least bit bothered for killing someone.

I couldn't say there was many that hadn't killed, but going at it and acting like it never even happened while the evidence was still clear all over your clothes, was an impressive feat. I didn't have time to tell him some sarcastic reply, though, before two guards were grabbing me and shoving a blind fold over my eyes.

They had impecible timing and manners, as always. Forcibly holding me by both arms as I listened to shuffling and mixed noises from both sides before it went quiet and the blind fold was ripped off just as quickly as it was on. There was the sound of a door slamming shut and I found myself a sitting duck to the one and only hunter, Erwin Smith.

**Eren got Levi in trouble already! Well, you can see their going to get along so good. But lets introduce some wonderful characters before that! See you next chapter and hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
